pilrpfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Szach Mat, CR
|-| Okładka = 690px |-| Wyspa = W CN było coś koło południa. Młody łowca przygód Karol Steampunk właśnie wstawał z swojego łóżka gdy nagle zadzwonił telefon. Szybko podniósł się z łózka i rzucił na smartfona. -Słucham?- Powiedział, po czym usłyszał głos swojego przyjaciela, Pana Lokomotywy. -Cześć Karol! Słuchaj, potrzebujemy helikoptera. Masz jeden? Jest jeden w siedzibie HC. A o co dokładnie chodzi? - Odpowiedział jeszcze przecierając oczy. Włącz namierzenia mojego telefonu. Szybko, nie możemy tutaj dłużej zostać. - Rzucił szybko Lokomotywa i rozłączył się. Chłopak schował swój telefon i spojrzał na monitor namierzania, jego przyjaciele byli na wyspie którą Ciemny Ruch planował przejąć. Szybko spisał koordynaty i pobiegł do miejsca gdzie znajdywał się helikopter. Po drodze zdał sobie sprawę że jego przyjaciele wiedzą już prawdę o jego powiązaniu z Motus Obscuri, zabrał więc bombę wymiarową którą wykorzystałby w wypadku niebezpieczeństwa. Szybko oderwał maszynę od ziemi i ruszył w stronę swojego przyjaciela. W międzyczasie drużyna w składzie Pan Lokomotywa, Kiria i Libert Ahrana. Przemieszczali się w miejsce w którym helikopter mógłby lądować. Po drodze wymieniali się przeżyciami z swojej przed chwilą odbytej przygody. Nagle w połowie trasy poczuli że są obserwowani, coś wielkiego przyglądało im się z cienia, ale nie mogli wiedzieć co. LA był ranny i mógł się wykrwawić, nie było czasu na badanie co kryje się w cieniu. Karol wylądował w pobliżu zauważyli jak ląduje i pomknęli w stronę niego, dzielił ich może 1 kilometr. Chłopak wyskoczył z swojej maszyny zabierając detonator po czym uzbroił bombę obok helikoptera, po czym ruszył w stronę przyjaciół. Chwilę potem spotkali się za małym zielonym wzgórzem. Lokomotywa niósł trzech uśpionych ludzi, by przesłuchać ich w HC. Libert szedł zaraz obok z pękniętym pancerzem. Ślimaczym tempem na końcu kuśtykała Kiria, do której chłopak szybko podbiegł by ją podeprzeć. -Co tu się dzieje? Jak się tutaj znaleźliście? - Zapytał głośno. Długa historia, opowiem ci w helikopterze, Karol. Musimy przesłuchać tych tutaj!- Odpowiedział najwyższy rangą agent HC. -Masz coś to zatamowania krwotoku i naprawy pancerza? - Zapytał spokojnie, jak zawsze Ahrana. -Coś na pewno się znajdzie. Chodźmy, nie mogę doczekać się historii waszej. - Odpowiedział. -Wtedy właśnie przeszli przez wzgórze i zobaczyli sylwetkę dosyć dużej postaci, opierającą się o helikopter. -Czekałem na was... - powiedziała tajemnicza postać. -A my na ciebie nie. - Rzuciła Kiria. -Hehehe, głupota młodych... przybywam tu do was z pewną ofertą... widzicie, proponuję wam zostanie agentami Motus Obscuri i całkowitą ekstrakcję z indeksów cywilnych. -A co jeżelibyśmy się nie zgodzili? - Zapytał LA. -Dokonam ekstrakcji i was zabije- Powiedział i uderzył w helikopter. Lekarza to wkurzyło i pomimo pękniętego pancerza oraz tego że może zaraz się wykrwawić podbiegł w stronę przeciwnika i uderzył go w głowę. Pięść Liberta odbiła się od wspomaganej zbroi oponenta tworząc jedynie pusty dźwięk. -Heh, to było dobre! Teraz ja pokażę ci swój sierpowy.- Odpowiedział posiadacz zbroi po czym uderzył doktora który w momencie wylądował na skale. -Nigdy nie dołączymy do was lożo śmieci! - Wykrzyczał Karol. -Ale ty już w niej jesteś Karolu... - Powiedział tajemniczy człowiek po czym roześmiał się. -Szlag...- podszedł powoli do swojego przyjaciela, Pana Lokomotywy i włożył mu w rękę mały kamień.- Weź ich do szpitala, to jest kamień teleportacyjny, ja odciągnę uwagę... jestem to wam winny... muszę to zrobić by spłacić swoje błędy...- powiedział po czym poklepał go po ramieniu. PL szybko podbiegł do wykrwawiającego się Ahrany i przerzucił go przez wolne ramię, po czym pobiegł z Kirii jak najdalej by być bezpiecznym. Położył ciała osób które pragnął przeszukać i użył artefaktu który teleportował przed CN tower, po czym zaczął ewakuować wszystkich. Tymczasem człowiek w zbroi zdjął hełm. Okazało się że był to nie kto inny niż głowa równoległego ciemnego Ruchu, Alter Karol, który polował na agentów HC od czasów poszukiwań zagubionego archiwum. -Ten wymiar i linia czasowa jest za mała na dwójkę ostatnich Steampunków. - Powiedział łowca. -Możliwe... ale na razie jedyne co tutaj jest za małe to twój mózg. - Powiedział agent po czym wzruszył ramionami. Rozwścieczyło to Szefa Motus Obscuri więc zaszarżował w stronę kpiącego, szybko wpadł w niego i uderzywszy złamał mu żebro. Karol jednak dalej stał, pomimo wielkiego bólu wykonał szybko atak co jeszcze bardziej zezłościło alternatywny odpowiednik, który złapał swojego wroga wzleciał w powietrze i z wielką siłą uderzył o ziemię. Chłopak po tym zagraniu leżąc w kraterze ledwie co żył: -Ostatnie życzenie? - Powiedziała głowa równoległego Ciemnego Ruchu. -Tak, baw się dobrze – Szybko rzucił te słowa po czym wyciągnął detonator wcześniej uzbrojonej bomby wymiarowo-czasowej i odpalił ją. |-| Lokomotywa i Adrulu = Cała wyspa znikła w wielkim niebieskim wybuchu, została po niej pustka którą szybko wypełniło morze. Eksplozja była słyszalna aż przed CN Tower, gdzie przebywał Lokomotywa. Gdy już odwiózł Kirii i Liberta do szpitala, a agentów do przesłuchania, siadł bezsilnie przed przed wieżą CN. Patrzył na niebo zastanawiając się „ co dalej?”, „kto może teraz pomóc?” i po chwili głębokiego rozmyślania wpadł na genialny pomysł. Szybko wsiadł do swojego wozu i pognał w kierunek domu Karola i Adrulu, w którym pewnie troll był, przynajmniej tak zakładał. Droga strasznie mu się dłużyła, czuł jakby w ciągu tych 15 minut minęły aż 2 godziny. Szybko wysiadł, nie zamykając nawet drzwi od auta. Wparował do swojego przyjaciela, który wyskoczył z kanapy: -Co się stało?! - Szybko spojrzał na swojego parowego przyjaciela. - Gdzie Karol? - Dodał. -Karol... ten wybuch, gdzie jest twój składzik z bronią? - Szybko odpowiedział. -W piwnicy, a co? Ten wybuch, czy Karol nie ży..? -Mam przeczucie że żyje, chodźmy!- Przerwał mu Lokomotywa. Szybko troll go chwycił za dłoń i zaprowadził do starej piwnicy, gdzie wraz z najlepszym przyjacielem trzymał broń oraz zaawansowaną technologię, po czym w chwili chwycił za pilot i wcisnął mały czerwony guzik. Przed nimi rozstąpiła się ściana odkrywając sterylnie czysty, biały pokój wypełniony po brzegi każdym typem broni: Eksperymentalną, ciężką, lekką, laserową, balistyczną lub do walki wręcz. Pan Lokomotywa chwycił za dwa małe pistolety i schował je za kaburę, po czym dorwał się do broni większego kalibru, karabinu laserowego. Trochę niższy domownik uzbroił się jeszcze bardziej, zabrał parę pistolecików laserowych, rakietnicę oraz swoją ukochaną snajperkę na materiał międzywymiarowy. -Karol, nie mógł tak sobie zniknąć, musiał wyrzucić wyspę i siebie do innego wymiaru, lub czasoprzestrzeni.- Poinformował Adrulu, który domyślał się. -Dobrze że mamy trochę DNA Karola, ta maszyna...- pokazał na maszynę do podróży międzywymiarowych. - Ja spróbuję zlokalizować naszego przyjaciela, ty zaś wejdź do tej tuby... ale uważaj, nie wiem jak to działa, ale mamy tylko cztery szansę, bo ponoć jakiś materiał się spala.- Dodał, po czym zaczął uderzać w klawisze komputera. Po chwili coś na kształt DNA zostało znalezione w wymiarze który był nie za bardzo zbadany, ale wiedzieli że jeśli chcą sprowadzić towarzysza to będą musieli tam się udać. Troll ustawił maszynę na teleportację, po czym szybko sam wskoczył do tuby znajdującej się obok już zajętej przez jego parowego kumpla. Gdy licznik w komputerze pokazał liczbę 0 całe laboratorium zostało rozświetlone od mocy przebicia przez barierę wymiarową. |-| Arena w równoległym wymiarze = Wyrzuciło ich na środek areny z trybunami pełnymi uruków, poczuli intensywny zapach grogu oraz przy każdym wdechu w swoich gardłach czuli gorące, suche powietrze. Promienie słoneczne chwilowo ich oślepiły. Bramy zwierząt otworzyły się i wyskoczyły z nich dwa szarżujące na bohaterów tygryso-ogary. Szybko odskoczyli od śmiertelnego ataku rozwścieczonych stworzeń, po czym Pan Lokomotywa usmażył mózg jednego z zwierząt używając pistoletu laserowego. Obaj upadli na rozżarzony piasek brudząc swoje stroje. Zagrożenie ciągle nie ustawało – była jeszcze jedna bestia, która z spienionym pyskiem ciągle nie dawała za wygraną. Istota pognała na ciuchcię i przyparła go do ziemi. Bohater czuł ohydny smród z jej śliniącego, wypełnionego zębami pyska. Niski troll podniósł się z piachu i wycelował w tygryso-ogara który szarpał się z jego przyjacielem, pociągnął za spust a z lufy wystrzeliła rozgrzana do czerwoności plazma, która szybko spenetrowała mały mózg bestii i wylądowała na piasku, szkląc go. Orki wprawiła ta walka w euforię, wyły, uderzały o tarcze swoimi siepaczami, a temu wszystkiemu przyglądał się szaman z zamyśloną miną, zastanawiało go kim są przybysze i skąd mają dostęp do broni boskiej oraz czy przybyli z tego samego miejsca co jego wódz? Na te pytania jego, otwarty na sprawy magiczne i tylko te, umysł nie potrafił odpowiedzieć. Wtedy usłyszał kroki wodza, wstał, bowiem musiał zapowiedzieć swojego szefa. -Uciszcie się orki! - Rzekł głośno szaman, ale nikt go nie posłuchał, jego słowa były jak płotka w morzu wielkich ryb. -Cisza!-Powtórzył zirytowany. Tym razem efekt był wielki, natychmiastowo na całej arenie zapadła grobowa cisza. -Wódz idzie!- dodał. Wszystkie oczy były zwrócone na średniej wielkości bramę w której na końcu było widać dosyć chudą sylwetkę zbliżającą się. Gdy przeszła przez bramę orki znów zaczęły wyć i skakać. Był to zakuty w grubą zbroję humanoid z hełmem zakrywającym całą głowę. Postać spojrzała na gladiatorów i zamarła. Gdy tylko zebrała się w sobie by coś wymówić, rzekła grubym głosem: -Po co tu jesteście, podróżnicy? - ton oraz sposób mówienia przypomniał im o kimś, była to osoba którą definitywnie znali. -Szukamy przyjaciela!- Szybko rzucił Adrulu spoglądając na ciężko opancerzonego wodza orków. Nastąpiła cisza, którą przerwał skok z balkonu dowódcy orków. Stanął przed nimi i szybko zrzucając hełm wydukał: -Bałem się że nigdy nie przyjdziecie! Minęło sześć rypanych miesięcy od czasu gdy wyrzuciłem tamtą wyspę w inny wymiar. - Był to nie kto inny jak zaginiony Karol Steampunk. -Karol, nie ma cie w naszym wymiarze od półtora godziny. - powiedział Pan Lokomotywa. -Uhh, widocznie odległość pomiędzy wymiarami wywołuje dylatację czasu...- rzucił po cichu. -To nie ważne! - przerwał swoje rozmyślanie po czym na pięcie odwrócił się w stronę orków i wykrzyczał – Dzisiaj mamy ucztę, drodzy bracia! Nasi zaginieni towarzysze się odnaleźli! - przechylił głowę w stronę przyjaciół- mam nadzieje że nie obrazicie się za tą małą imprezę na waszą cześć. - dodał. -Nie... ja to w sumie zgłodniałem, mam nadzieje że nie podajecie tego dziadostwa co w szpitalu. Nigdy więcej tego gówna. - rzucił lekko podenerwowany głodem Adrulu. -Wszystko jest lepsze niż tamta papka, Ad. - Odpowiedział. |-| Uczta = Czas do uczty minął dwójce bohaterów bardzo szybko, bowiem przespali go. Dopiero wieczorem przykurczony, chudy ork o piskliwym głosie wszedł do ich pokoju w celu zabrania na ucztę. O ile Lokomotywę obudzić dało się praktycznie bez problemu, tak z trollem było to niemożliwe. Szary snajper miotał się, prosił o jeszcze pięć minut i kazał spadać karłowatemu posłańcowi. Na szczęście wiadro zimnej wody załatwiło sprawę, zimna woda otworzyła mu oczy, a wiadro przestraszyło tak że nie mógłby zasnąć nawet gdyby próbował. Karzeł zabrał ich do ceglanego pomieszczenia, przypominającego wierzę bez dachu. We wnętrzu stały trzy stoły wypełnione przeróżnym jedzeniem: od Jajek, do tłustych dzików polanych grogiem. Karol siedział pośrodku najdłuższego stołu otoczony łapczywie nażerającymi się orkami, a po jego bokach czekały dwa żelazne krzesła. Po prawej stronie siadł odmieniec który również jak inni rozpoczął ucztowanie, a po lewej troll. -Wytłumacz mi jedno, do jasnej cholery, gdzie jest ta wyspa?!- Zaczął przyjaciel z lewej. -W innej linii czasowej, tak samo jak alter Karol. - Odpowiedział spokojnie wódz, krojąc jako jedyny kawałek wypieczonego w ogniu prosiaka. -Że jak?!- Spojrzał na swojego zaginionego kumpla -To co słyszysz, Ad, byłem bliżej bomby przerzuciło mnie do najdalszego od nas wymiaru.- sprostował i zaczął jeść. -A więc jak zostałeś wodzem?- Pan lokomotywa przerwał jedzenie i spojrzał na znajomego HC'owca”. -Zastałem te biedne orki w spalonej wiosce. Atakowało ją inne plemię, a że ja miałem parę naboi w torbie jeszcze to załatwiłem problem. Próbowałem nie wybuchnąć ze śmiechu gdy darli się o „gniewie bogów”. Tak czy inaczej, pomogłem w postawieniu się na nogi temu plemieniu, a że wódz ich zginął, wrzucony do kwasu na oczach wszystkich tu obecnych, to potrzebowali dowódcy. Kto by się lepiej nadawał niż osoba która przegnała wrogów? - popił Colą z puszki, trzymał ją na ten dzień w którym kumple przybędą by go uratować.- No cóż, pomogło mi to też w pewnym projekcie... - rozejrzał się- chodźcie, pokaże wam coś. - niespostrzeżenie cała trójka wstała od stołu i szybko znaleźli się długim, wilgotnym i cichym korytarzu na końcu którego stały wielkie drzwi. Prowadzący zatrzymał się przed nimi. -Uważajcie, kable nie są zabezpieczone, na pustkowiu ciężko o izolator. - rzekł zanim wszedł do środka i rozświetlił dosyć prowizoryczną żarówkę. Przed dwójką ratujących ukazał się pokój wypełniony zaawansowaną technologią w dość prymitywnym wydaniu. Przy ścianie stała wielka czerwona kanapa z dwoma poduszkami, a naprzeciw niej wielka tuba z podłączonymi do niej kablami. Zaraz obok sprzętu stała pusta 3 litrowa butla w której z dwóch końców przymocowane były miedziane druty, łączyło je jedno z najpotężniejszych materiałów energetycznych – tworzywo wymiarowe. -Trochę prymitywne, ale staram się jak mogę.- machnął ręką chłopak. - Tak próbuję wrócić do domu. Spalanie tworzywa jest dosyć ciężkie w tych warunkach. - Wcisnął guzik a maszyna rozpoczęła pracę i po chwili pracy w tubie pojawili się LA wraz z Kirią. -Witajcie. A więc to tak działa twoja maszyna w piwnicy.- -Mówiłem ci... - powiedział enigmatycznie Libert. |-| Wielki finał = Wtem z zewnątrz rozbrzmiała melodia „Iron Man” w wykonaniu Black Sabath. Do grupy szybko przyleciał posłaniec z informacją że nad zamkiem unosi się jakiś mężczyzna w wielkiej żelaznej zbroi. Cała piątka uzbroiła się i wyruszyła na spotkanie groźnego dowódcę Alter MO. Ten na ich widok roześmiał się, nie widział jeszcze takich niedojd. Parę rakiet rozbiło szyk bohaterów, Adrulu z wieży celował swoją snajperką w serce wroga. Pociągnął za spust... Kula uderzyła w gruby, tytanowy pancerz wspomagany i nie wyrządziła żadnych obrażeń, nawet ryski. Wtedy protoplasta zespołu TB wkurzył się i przełączył guzik na swojej głowie, wiedząc że nie będzie już odwrotu. Pognał w stronę przeciwnika i uderzył swoją głową w niego, rozpadając się na tysiące części w jednej wielkiej eksplozji. Alter dowódca MO wyleciał z zmasakrowanego wybuchem pancerza, lądując przy krawędzi wulkanu. Karol szybko pognał za swoim przeciwnikiem. Droga była krótka, ale zdawała się jakby mijały godziny. Kiedy wreszcie dotarł zobaczył swoją wersję stojącą plecami do wnętrza. Patrzył się na chłopaka, swoim morderczym spojrzeniem, które w przyszłości mogłoby należeć też do bohatera. -Jesteście żałośni, próbujecie powstrzymać to co was w końcu spotka...- Powiedział przeciwnik i splunął krwią. -Wcześniej czy później będziecie bez technologii, a MO przejmie władzę- Dodał po czym rzucił się na swój odpowiednik, próbując go wrzucić do wulkanu. Pracownik HC na szczęście wyciągnął z jego pasa nóż rytualny (który każdy z MO posiada po przejściu inicjacji) i wbił mu go w ramię. Ten tylko zaryczał i puścił Karola, który szybko wykorzystał okazję i zrzucił Agenta MO z klifu wprost do wulkanu, a przynajmniej tak by było gdyby nie chwycił się krańca. -To jeszcze nie koniec!- Rzucił na pożegnanie Alter MO'owiec i złapał swojego przeciwnika za kostkę, ten też się złapał krańca. Chłopak zaczął kopać go, aż w końcu ten spadł w rozgrzaną lawę, krzycząc i klnąc. Była to śmierć w męczarniach, jego całe ciało topiło się, a on był tego świadomy. -Już po wszystkim- odetchnął z ulgą trzymając się za klif. Kamień który Karol trzymał zaczął się kruszyć. -Przynajmniej wykonałem swoje zadanie...- pomyślał. Kamień spadł w przepaść i to samo byłoby z chłopakiem gdyby nie w ostatnim momencie Kiria złapała go za rękę i wciągła na górę. -Dziękuje. - Rzucił wtaszczony na górę chłopak. -Było gorąco, nawet bardzo...- odpowiedziała patrząc w głąb wulakanu. |-| Pogrzeb = Parę dni potem został urządzony pogrzeb ich przyjaciela. Było to dzień słoneczny na pustkowiu. Wszystkie orki oddawały hołd poległemu towarzyszowi, a szaman odprawiał rytuały, obok niego stała Kiria z Adrulem. Agent HC stał na mównicy: - Gdyby nie on, nie byłoby nas tutaj. Jego poświęcenie nie zostanie zapomniane, będzie chwalone w pieśniach i legendach. Nie którzy mówią jak to bardzo odmieńcy różnią się od ludzi... ale to kłamstwo! Nikt nie był bardziej ludzki niż Pan Lokomotywa! - Spojrzał na trumnę – To jeszcze nie koniec... kiedyś cię sprowadzimy... Kategoria:Przygody Kategoria:Sezon 1